


If you leave now, you lose everything

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Minaki osserva il torii che lo separa dal Percorso 37 con malcelata tensione. Quella porta segna l’inizio di una nuova vita, dell’inseguimento del suo sogno più grande. Ha pensato a lungo a quel momento, ha esitato e più volte si è ritrovato a rinunciare senza trovare per davvero la forza per compiere quell’unico passo.





	If you leave now, you lose everything

**Author's Note:**

> \- Minaki sarebbe Eusine. Matsuba Angelo. Sono dei personaggi di Pokémon Oro/Argento/Cristallo e rispettivi remake  
> \- Ho l’headcanon che l’Haunter che accompagna Minaki sia di Matsuba  
> \- Scritta per il COW-T8

Minaki osserva il torii che lo separa dal Percorso 37 con malcelata tensione. Quella porta segna l’inizio di una nuova vita, dell’inseguimento del suo sogno più grande. Ha pensato a lungo a quel momento, ha esitato e più volte si è ritrovato a rinunciare senza trovare per davvero la forza per compiere quell’unico passo.

Ma non quella mattina. Quella mattina si è spinto più lontano di tutte le altre volte, ha trovato quel coraggio che credeva di non possedere, quello di abbandonare Matsuba e la casa nella quale ha vissuto per oltre un anno. Solo il Capopalestra lo trattiene lì insieme i sentimenti che li legano, per quel motivo ha scelto la mattina per lasciare la città.

Come un codardo se ne sta andando, incapace di salutare il ragazzo che ama.

Chiude gli occhi e compie un primo passo, ma una voce lo ferma.

«Lo stai facendo davvero».   
Perde il fiato. Le sue spalle rimangono rigide per un momento prima di rilassarsi. Si sforza di indossare una maschera di innocenza e tranquillità, certo tuttavia di non poter ingannare l’altro ragazzo. Ma quello non lo ferma e si volta verso di lui con un sorriso appena accennato sulle labbra.   
«Matsuba...», esordisce, ma il Capopalestra lo interrompe.   
«Te ne vai come un ladro, senza salutare».

Gli occhi viola di Matsuba sono cupi, tristi, e i capelli biondi liberi dalla fascia si muovono lenti spostati dal vento. Indossa solo un semplice yukata nero, con decorazioni lilla, segno che lo ha raggiunto in fretta e furia, senza curarsi del suo abbigliamento.

Forse per tentare di fermarlo. Di fare un unico tentativo.

«Non avresti capito», mormora Minaki, osservando un pezzo della maschera di controllo del Capopalestra infrangersi e cadere a pezzi.   
«Invece ti ho sempre capito più di chiunque altro», ribatte Matsuba ma Minaki non riesce a credergli.

Matsuba è legato a quella città, alle sue origini e tradizioni. Non sente il bisogno di inseguire un sogno perché è già diventato il migliore allenatore di tipo spettro di tutta Johto. Minaki non è come lui, non può restare lì fermo.   
«No... non capisci... ho bisogno di trovare Suicune», gli dice serio. Cerca di non dare alla sua voce un tono di supplica, non vuole pregarlo di capire. Perché quella è la sua decisione, è il sogno che insegue da quando era un bambino e che, ironicamente, li ha fatti incontrare e innamorare.   
«Se te ne vai... perdi tutto, lo sai vero?», Matsuba cerca di mantenere un tono calmo, di non mostrarsi eccessivamente ferito, ma Minaki scorge lo stesso quei sentimenti, «Pensi che ne valga la pena?»   
«Non farmi scegliere...»   
«A me sembra che tu, la tua scelta, l'abbia già fatta».   
È freddo e distante. Matsuba si è arreso facilmente. Minaki non sa se sentirsi ferito da quella rinuncia così semplice o sollevato. Ciò che però sa è che non vuole che il loro saluto sia così gelido.   
«Matsuba... tornerò. Non è un addio», tenta di rassicurarlo, ma lo sguardo del Capopalestra parla più di mille parole.

Si sente sconfitto. Non è riuscito a salvare quel rapporto così importante. E dinanzi a quel tentativo fallito, Minaki stesso non si sorprende quando si rende conto di non voler combattere, di essere pronto ad arrendersi. Come Matsuba ha fatto poco prima.

  
  


  
  


Matsuba lo guarda cercando di mantenere ben salda sul viso una maschera di fredda risoluzione. Vorrebbe proteggersi da quei sentimenti che non può fare a meno di provare, ma sente ugualmente il cuore stringersi in una morsa ferrea nel suo petto, mozzandogli il fiato.

Ha raggiunto il torii pronto a dare una possibilità a Minaki. Voleva tentare di riportarlo a casa, perdonare quella follia che lo avrebbe portato chissà dove alla ricerca di Suicune… ma non è riuscito.

«Matsuba... tornerò. Non è un addio»

Gli viene quasi da ridere per quell'affermazione, perché Minaki non sta negando la sua scelta e Matsuba ha solo l’ennesima conferma di quanto Suicune sia importante per il suo compagno. Molto più importante di lui.   
«Qui non ci sarà più posto per te», dichiara e per la prima volta scorge un'espressione ferita attraversare il viso dell'altro.   
Non si parlano per qualche momento, poi Minaki annuisce abbassando il capo.   
«Ho capito», risponde piano, «Ma non voglio rinunciare al mio sogno... per questo devo andare».

Matsuba gli da le spalle, incapace di continuare a guardalo.   
«Addio Minaki», lo saluta facendo un primo passo per tornare indietro verso la sua abitazione. Non vuole guardarlo andare via, preferisce essere lui ad allontanarsi per primo.

Fatica ad accettare di aver fallito, di non essere riuscito per davvero a bloccarlo e di non essere stato incisivo in quel suo ultimo tentativo.   
«Addio Matsuba».   
Chiude gli occhi nel sentire quel saluto e tendendo le orecchie è pure certo di poter sentire i passi dell'altro. Si morde le labbra e il familiare verso di uno degli Haunter, che ormai conosce alla perfezione, lo costringe a fermarsi. Riapre gli occhi, rivolgendo al pokémon uno sguardo serio e triste. Non si cura di nascondere i suoi sentimenti, non davanti a lui.   
Haunter gesticola quasi agitato, indicando la strada alle sue spalle. Si mostra preoccupato per Minaki, e Matsuba lo capisce bene. Hanno passato un anno insieme e tutti quei pokémon di tipo spettro si sono affezionati all’altro ragazzo.   
«Mancherà anche a te, lo so...», mormora, ma Haunter insiste. Non vuole che lo lasci andare, vuole costringerlo ad inseguirlo e a farlo ragionare. Ma lui non lo farà, ha già fallito una volta: non farà un altro tentativo.   
«Non posso, Haunter», risponde e davanti all'espressione del pokémon, Matsuba non può che sospirare, «Vai… vai tu con lui», dichiara.

Haunter smette di gesticolare dopo la sua affermazione.   
«Io non posso andare. E anche se gli ho detto addio... è pur sempre Minaki...», sospira, «Vai e proteggilo, Haunter. Tienilo al sicuro e ricordagli… che questa è casa sua».   
Il pokémon annuisce subito per quelle parole e dopo avergli rivolto uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi, scompare lasciandolo solo.

Matsuba si passa allora la mano sul viso, sospirando.   
Si sente uno stupido, ma nonostante la sconfitta e quell’addio... sa che Minaki è e resterà importante.

Può aver scelto di inseguire Suicune e di abbandonarlo, ma nonostante tutto Matsuba non si sente pronto a rinunciare per davvero a lui.


End file.
